When a call to 9-1-1 is placed, the call is routed to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) where the call is answered. Depending on the particular nature of the call, certain security, safety and emergency resources may be dispatched in response to the call. For example, in a case where the caller is reporting the occurrence of violence, one or more police cars may be dispatched to the scene. In a case where the caller is reporting a fire, a fire truck as well as an ambulance may be dispatched.
Ideally, the caller gives the operator specific location information so that if any resources are to be dispatched, the resources are directed to the correct location. However, at times, it is important for the PSAP to be able to identify the location from which a 9-1-1 call has been placed. Such instances are when the caller hangs up before giving location information, the caller does not know the address of the location, or the caller is not able to communicate the location information for one reason or another. Additionally, if the PSAP is able to identify the location from which a 9-1-1 call has been placed, the legitimacy of the call can be verified (i.e. it can be verified that the caller is, in fact, located where the caller claims he or she is located).
In the United States, basic 9-1-1 service merely provides that 9-1-1 calls are routed to the PSAP serving the subscribing community. In contrast, enhanced 9-1-1 service identifies the telephone number which initiated the emergency call as well as provides the operator with location information relating to the telephone number. Specifically, as an enhanced 9-1-1 system takes an incoming emergency call, Automatic Number Identification (ANI) information used for establishing long distance calls is delivered to the PSAP. A database inquiry is then dispatched to an Automatic Location Identification (ALI) system which receives the ANI and provides name, address, type of service (business, residential, etc.) and any other information associated with the ANI which is stored in the system.
While location information (ALI information) may be relatively straightforward for a residence, it may not be straightforward with respect to emergency calls placed through a private branch exchange (PBX). PBX""s are used to service multiple telephone stations. For example, PBX""s are often used by large businesses which have multiple telephone lines. When an emergency call is placed using one of the telephone stations serviced by a PBX, typically the location information reported to the PSAP relates to the PBX, as opposed to relating to the specific telephone station which was used to place the call. As a result, unless the caller provides specific location information, resources are dispatched to the address of the PBX rather than directly to the caller, which may prove to be detrimental. For example, if a business is located throughout fifteen stories of a building, and an employee calls 9-1-1 from the thirteenth floor, and the caller does not inform the operator that he or she is calling from the thirteenth floor, resources may be dispatched generally to the building rather than directly to the thirteenth floor. Of course, this may increase the amount of time it takes for help to finally reach the caller. Even more dramatic results may be experienced where a business is dispersed in a corporate campus or across multiple buildings that are miles apart. In such a case, resources may be dispatched to the building at which the PBX is located but not to the caller who needs assistance.
To increase the accuracy of the information that is received by a PSAP when an emergency call is received, some states may require that each organization that owns a PBX must maintain detailed ALI information at a regional E-911 Service Center which the PSAP can access when an emergency call is received.
Presently, ALI information management tools are available which organizations can use to maintain an ALI database. The tools require that someone physically enter the information directly into the tool. As a result, forming an ALI database and keeping it current often proves to be a relatively major ongoing expense. It is possible that information which can be used to provide or update ALI information is already contained in the PBX equipment within the organization. However, ALI information management tools which are available provide that the same information must be physically entered directly into the ALI database in order to form the ALI database and keep it current. Additionally, ALI information management tools which are available typically require manual intervention to send information to the regional E-911 Service Centers. Still further, some ALI information management tools which are available are not very easy to use, and do not provide comprehensive reports, such as reports regarding the ALI information and its history.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ALI information manager which is configured to interface with one or more PBX""s and import ALI information therefrom on a scheduled or ad-hoc basis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ALI information manager which is configured to send ALI information to one or more regional Service Centers on a scheduled and/or ad-hoc basis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ALI information manager which is relatively easy to use, and which is configured to provide comprehensive reports, such as reports regarding the ALI information and its history.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ALI information manager which is configured to interface with external systems, such as a Human Resources System, and import ALI information therefrom on a scheduled or ad-hoc basis.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention provides an ALI information manager which is communicatingly connectable to one or more regional E-911 Service Centers and to one or more PBX""s having ALI information stored therein. The ALI information manager is configured to import ALI information from the PBX""s and form and/or update an ALI database using the ALI information imported from the PBX""s. The ALI information manager is configured to send ALI information which is contained in the ALI database to the one or more regional Service Centers.
Preferably, the ALI information manager is configured to send ALI information to the one or more regional E-911 Service Centers on a scheduled and/or on an ad-hoc basis, such that a master ALI database is continuously maintained and updated at the one or more E-911 Service Centers. Additionally, it is preferred that the ALI information manager be relatively easy to use and provide relatively comprehensive reports, such as reports regarding the ALI information and its history.